Generally described, modern beverage dispensers may be relatively complex electro-mechanical devices. A typical beverage dispenser may mix multiple ingredients to produce a beverage via a combination of pumps, valves, and other components as directed by an electronic controller and the like. Such complex electro-mechanical beverage dispensers, however, may not be suitable for use in all locations. For example, the size or cost of the beverage dispenser may not be practical for a given location, the location may lack reliable electric power, the location may lack portable water supplies, the location may lack the infrastructure required to provide or store the different beverage ingredients, and other types of factors that may limit use. These factors also may have an impact on the reliability of the beverage dispenser and/or the quality of the beverages dispensed therefrom.
There is thus a desire for an improved beverage dispensing system that does not require complex electro-mechanical components to operate. Preferably, such a beverage dispensing system may provide premixed or otherwise ready to drink beverages in a low cost and efficient manner that maintains the quality of the beverage, ease of dispensing and evacuating, and the like over an extended period of time.